


Unusual Things

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Slash, Temporary Amnesia, Vague Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Logan notices some unusual things as soon as he wakes up.1: He has a bad feeling.2: He is not in his bed.3: He is naked
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Unusual Things

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a TikTok I saw of a sound bite from Lucifer.  
> The TikTok was by @maxxthemadhatter and @romanwabishii who do amazing Logan and Remus cosplays. Definitely recommend going to check them out.  
> I wrote this at 2am so it’s not great, but I tried.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Remus mentions Ted Bundy one time.

Logan had a bad feeling as soon as he woke up, which was the first unusual thing. 

Feelings weren't usually his thing at all, let alone bad ones. 

The second unusual thing, was that the bed he was lying in did not smell like his own, and a peek at the pillow under his head confirmed that the covers were not the deep calming blue of his own bed. Instead, they were neon green. 

The bad feeling grew, especially as Logan realised the third unusual thing.

He was naked. 

He never slept naked. 

He was aware some of the others occasionally did so, but he'd never seen the appeal. 

What if he were needed during the night? If there was an emergency, it was far more logical to already be wearing appropriate clothing than have to waste valuable time getting dressed. 

However, this morning he was naked. 

He could the feel the sheets that were not his brushing across his skin as he slowly began to move. 

No use putting off the discovery of the forth unusual thing. 

The forth unusual thing was Remus, though given the other unusual things, Remus' presence was less unusual and more expected. 

It was as Logan had feared then. 

Remus was sitting in a chair next to what was clearly the dark sides' bed, watching Logan intently with a slightly maniacal grin.

Logan sat up, using the bed covers to keep his modesty, though he had no doubt that ship had already sailed the previous night. 

That was when the fifth unusual thing struck him. He could not remember last night. 

As the side usually in charge of the archives, him not remembering was indicative of a larger problem. 

They would need to have a group meeting about the issue once Logan found out how to get back to his room with clothes on. 

He faced Remus, who hadn't moved, still watching Logan. 

Logan made an executive decision, weighing up all the unusual things of that morning and decided… 

"Whatever happened last night, I believe I would rather not know." He said. 

"Whaaat? You mean you don't want to hear about how we didn't do the nasty?" Remus asked, tongue curling as he grinned widely, showing all his teeth. 

"We.. didn't?" Logan asked, eyes flitting around the room as he reassessed the situation. 

"Nope," Remus laughed, popping the 'p,' "I turned you down. Cold."

"You…?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows. 

Remus' laugh grew louder, and he handed Logan his glasses. 

"Yep. Turned you down." 

"You. Who's been trying to.. You know what, with me practically since Thomas discovered it could actually be pleasurable, turned me down?" Logan asked, disbelieving as he put his glasses on. 

"Yup," Remus said, popping the 'p' again, "Aren't I just amazing?" 

"Er. Sure.. Care to explain what actually happened last night? I appear to be missing a large portion of my memories." 

Remus leaning forward, placing his chin in his hand.

"Well I'm not sure exactly Teach," Remus said innocently, "I was minding my own business, relaxing in my room, running a bathtub of blood for myself, when in comes you. You basically threw yourself at me. It was like a dream come true," he cackled. 

Logan hummed softly, "Why would I 'throw myself at you'? That doesn't seem very productive for much of anything, let alone… that." 

Remus grinned, "Figuratively, c'mon Teach, get with the program. You practically begged me to have sex with you! It was delicious! But I turned you down." 

"Why exactly? That's what I'm still not clear on. Also why I would be asking you for that. I have no interest in those activities." 

"Well, I may be 'dark' creativity, but I'm no Theodore Bundy," Remus said, licking his teeth, "You clearly weren't you. And what's the fun in that?" 

"Ah. Well, thank you, Remus," Logan said earnestly. 

"You're welcome! We should have s-e-x now that you're back to your logical, sexy self," Remus suggested, smirking. 

"I'll pass, I think," Logan said, "Do you know where my clothes ended up?" 

"You threw them off while you were saying something about your butthole," Remus got up, grabbing them off the floor and tossing them to Logan. 

"Thank you. Could you.. possibly leave the room while I change? You could go find the others. We'll need to have a meeting in order to discuss my… memory loss," Logan asked, making careful suggestions in order to potentially persuade Remus to do as he asked. 

Remus considered it for a second and nodded, flouncing out of the room.

"Oh Romannn," Logan heard called out as Remus presumably, from the sound of his footsteps, skipped down the hall. 

Logan got out of Remus' bed, dressing efficiently.

He was fixing the neon green covers of Remus' bed when the sixth unusual thing struck him. 

The possibility of exploring… those things… with Remus, wasn't as unappealing as it had been a week ago.

In fact, as Logan analysed the potential 'Feelings' he felt stirring as he thought back over their encounter, it was possible that he had been beginning to come around to Remus' advances for a short time prior to last night. 

He added it to his ongoing mental list of things he needed to deal with or discuss with another side, and straightened his tie, before heading off to begin the meeting to see if the other knew why his memories of last night were missing, and what could have caused him to act as Remus described. 

He would have to deal with his 'feelings' at a later point. 


End file.
